Question/answering (QA) systems often use “canned” responses to communicate with a user. While users might enjoy interacting with a system, such as a QA system, in a more conversational manner, the lack of personality in systems makes such interaction difficult. Human personas are qualitative and are often based on the environment, or topic, being discussed, as well as based on the personality of the other person in the conversation. While personas are useful in considering the goals, desires, and limitations of users in order to help to guide questions posed to QA systems and decisions pertaining to answers provided by the QA system, such personas are essentially non-existent in QA systems.